


Phoenix Rising

by WillowFaerie82



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Sophia move to a small, quiet beachside town, where Carol meets Tattoo Artist Daryl. Sparks fly, and the Phoenix rises anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Rising

Carol felt like she’d accomplished enough, in the two months since she’d packed up herself and her daughter Sophia and left Ed, to give herself a reward. She’d moved the two of them across the country, to a little beachside town where it was always warm and sunny, gotten Sophia enrolled in school, and found herself a good job. So, yes, Carol Sommers deserved a reward, and she was going to get it. She made her way downtown into the quaint ‘old world’ shopping district. There was a funky mix of boutiques, coffee/book stores, and even a tattoo shop. That was Carol’s first stop. She’d had an idea in mind for a few weeks and wanted to see if it was going to be doable. 

The bell over the door tinged softly when Carol entered the building. Her first impression was ‘organised chaos’. This almost had her backing out until she saw the artwork on the walls. She was pulled over to the wall to her left, liking the ‘feel’ of the art there. A soft voice behind her barely pulled her attention. “That’s Daryl’s work. He’s been apprenticing for a couple years he’s here today if you wanted to talk to him.” 

Carol turned to see a blonde woman sitting behind the half-height counter twirling a pen between her fingers. 

“Oh, uh, yes please. I just want to know if my idea is feasible, and won’t break the bank.” Carol offered moving toward the counter. 

“Ok, hang here for a minute I’ll see if he’s available.” The woman offered moving behind a semi-sheer curtain to what Carol assumed was the work area. Carol immediately moved back to the wall with Daryl’s art on it. She hadn’t been looking at it for more than a minute when she heard a gruff throat clearing behind her. 

“Hey, Andrea said you wanted to ask about pricing?” Daryl asked from behind the counter.

“Yeah. I’m thinking of getting a bird of some sort with song lyrics around it.” Carol elaborated somewhat lamely not really 100% sure of what she wanted. Daryl came around the counter and moved to his wall of art.

“Something like this?” He asked pointing to a monster of a bird with its wings open, in flight. It was all bright colors. Too flashy for Carol. She just wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“Maybe not quite so flashy.” She offered. 

Daryl moved halfway down the wall and pointed something else out. It was all dark, thick lines with lots of open space; and no bright colors. “Do you know what kind of bird? Like a Sparrow, or a Hawk?” Daryl asked trying to imagine how he’d put the image together on her skin. “Also where are you thinking of getting it?” 

Carol thought for a while; looking back and forth between the different pictures on the wall. “Oh, what’s the one from the legend? The one that burns and comes back.” That was what Carol felt like she’d done. She’d gotten burned by Ed’s horrible treatment. But she was bound and determined to come back from it. Better and Stronger. “A Phoenix. Yeah, a Phoenix. But like this,” she pointed to the line art. “With the words ‘Waiting for this moment to arise’ written around it. I’m not really sure where I want it. Probably not my back though.” Carol stopped abruptly then. Not wanting to get into the reasons why her back wouldn’t be good for a tattoo. She’d read up a little in the art form; and knew that scarred skin was harder if not impossible to tattoo. 

Daryl looked Carol over; it had the distinct feel of being appraised. Carol kind of liked it. Then he said “give me half an hour or 45 minutes and I’ll have something worked up. We can look at it and go from there.” He was already heading back to the counter before Carol could work up a response. 

“Oh, sure. Okay; um I guess I’ll get a cup of coffee. I’ll be back in a little while.” Carol felt strangely let down to be leaving already; and maybe a little giddy at getting some specialized attention. She left the tattoo shop with an eye for a clothing store down the block. She’d have to have a new outfit to show off her ink.


End file.
